1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a carpet protective film packing device, particularly to one packing a protective film on the upper surface of a carpet to protect the carpet during transporting, storing and displaying before it is sold or used.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Medium-sized and large-sized carpets have to go through carrying, transportation, storing and displaying before they are sold to users, and it is important that they have to be protected clean until they are sold, by means of a film packed on their surface to keep dirt from soil them, and to be visible from outside of the film without need of stripping the film off the carpet. Thus, the protective film is very widely used for protecting medium-sized and large-sized carpets because of its convenience and tiny cost.
The packing of the protective film on a carpet is accomplished by manual work, with a carpet laid flat on the ground, and then a person bends the body and keels down to hold a film cylinder with one hand and to spread and lay a film on the upper surface of a carpet and then to roll the carpet with the film together into a roller, with two ends of the film stuck together of itself.